


I'm losing myself in you

by thebattlingbard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattlingbard/pseuds/thebattlingbard
Summary: Regina contemplates her new self





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic, only a couple of paragraphs. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Something wasn't right, Regina could sense it. She had woken up....happy. Of all the adjectives in the world, both here and in the enchanted forest happy would not be the one anyone could use to describe the Mayor of Storybrooke. But a fact was a fact, She was happy and, for once, magic was not the cause. Well, at least not the magic she was used to. Regina pulled off her covers and swung her legs out of the bed, careful not to wake the cause of her happiness, who was sound asleep on the right hand side of the bed. Even this gesture of kindness, the gesture of not trying to make noise, was not like her. She was changing and the changes scared her.

As she got out of bed she reached over to pull over her side of the bed clothes as she did so she peaked at the sleeping Sheriff next to her, she had to admit to herself the irony of swapping one Sheriff bedfellow for another, at least Emma didn't have facial hair but she did hold Emma's heart in her hands, even if only figuratively. Regina stood by the side of the bed and thought to herself 'Damn you miss Swan, you are a drug to me. A very dangerous drug'. 


End file.
